How Jurassic Park Could Have Ended
by animaladventures1314
Summary: Ever wondered how Jurassic Park could have ended? Well, now you can find out!


How it Could Have Ended: Jurassic Park

Scene: _Brachiosaurus_ paddock, _Jurassic Park_

After parking in a grassy field beneath a pair of large trees, Dr. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler had exited the jeep they drove here in and were now gazing up at the amazing dinosaur Brachiosaurus, followed by John Hammond, the creator of _Jurassic Park_ itself. Dr. Ian Malcolm was still seated in the jeep next to a _Jurassic Park_ staff member, watching from a short distance away. The majestic _Brachiosaurus_ spied a tall tree and began to use its long neck to stretch over and eat from it happily. Below, Grant and Ellie were nearly speechless.

"It's . . . it's a dinosaur," Grant muttered in awe. Ellie nodded her head in agreement, too awe-inspired to speak.

In the jeep, Malcolm shook his head in amazement as he gazed at the incredible creature. "They did it. That crazy Hammond actually did it. He's got dinosaurs!"

"I think it's a warm-blooded creature," Grant told Sattler.

Sattler agreed and said, "This thing doesn't live in a swamp."

"It must have a 25, maybe 27 foot neck, right?"

Hammond came up behind them and said, "It's over 30 feet. Well what do you think?"

"Hammond, this thing's amazing!" his smile faded slightly when he saw the _Brachiosaurus_ bow its head slightly and made a yawn-like bellow. "Is it OK?"

"Oh yes," Hammond reassured him. "We had a _Brachiosaurus_ round-up last night and she must be a bit tired. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"How fast are they?"

The older man gave a brief chuckle. "We've clocked the T. rex at 32 miles an hour."

Ellie looked back at Hammond. "A T. rex? You say you've got a T. rex?"

Grant couldn't believe his ears. He asked the same question. "Yes," Hammond answered with a smile, "we have a T. rex." Grant almost fainted as the large _Brachiosaurus_ behind them started walking toward him and the others. Grant, Ellie and Hammond turned around to gaze at the beautiful clear water of the lake behind them – at the lake's edge were herds of _Parasaurolophus_ and _Gallimimus_ drinking their fill. In the water itself were two more giant _Brachiosaurus_ taking a refreshing dip beneath the midday sun.

At the sight of this, Grant's knees buckles and he almost fell to the ground, very faint from this experience.

"Put your head between your knees," Ellie told him.

As the _Brachiosaurus_ continued to get closer to Grant and the others, Hammond took a few steps toward the lake and said, "Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler . . . welcome, to _Jurassic_ . . . OOF!" The huge foot of the _Brachiosaurus_ that Grant and Ellie first saw slammed down hard on Hammond. The two paleontologists turned from awe-struck to horrified. "Somebody! Help me please!" Hammond yelled from beneath the giant long-necks foot.

But as if that wasn't enough, the great _Brachiosaurus_ let out another loud yawn-like bellow and lied down where it stood – 50 tons of weight pressed on top of Hammond and the dinosaur laid its head on the ground and fell asleep. "Would someone get this dinosaur off me?!" Hammond asked loudly. "I need help . . . NOW!"

"Whoa, dude!" the _Jurassic Park_ staff member exclaimed, in the jeep that was sitting next to Malcolm. "More like _Jurassic Plop_!" He turned to Malcolm. "That was funny, dude! You're laughing, right? Yeah, I can see you laughing on the inside!" Malcolm continued to stare at the staff member as if he was crazy. Finally, the staff member added, "Yeah, you're laughing."

* * *

**A/N: This fanfiction short is based on a video called "How Jurassic Park Should Have Ended" on YouTube. The basic story plot is the same as in the video, but I have changed a few things. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not only do I NOT own Jurassic Park, but I also don't own the video that I based this fanfiction on. So please don't sue me!**

* * *

Scene: Control Room, _Jurassic Park_

The raptor snarled ferociously as it pushed on the door that Grant and Ellie were trying to keep closed. Tim worryingly watched his older sister Lex as she attempted to use the computer to reboot the system.

"The raptors are going to break through!" Grant exclaimed. He glared through the door's window at the _Velociraptor_ outside. This was the same animal that he was always so fascinated by when he was digging up their remains in a dig site near Snakewater, Montana. He always wondered what these creatures were like when they were alive and how they hunted. Now he was struggling to survive against the intelligent creature.

Ellie's back was also against the door Grant was pushing on. With her left foot, she desperately tried to get her shoe to pull the gun lying on the floor toward her. She groaned, "If only there was someone not doing anything that could help me reach this gun! Then we could shoot it and show her who's boss!"

"Tell me about it," Grant agreed as he gave the door a good shove to stop the raptor from busting in. The raptor's eyes peered through the door's window curiously as she let out a quiet snarl. Her breath caused fog to appear on the window. Grant sighed. "Even now, the raptors are probably trying to find a way to outsmart us," he said worriedly. "Their intelligence is completely unmatched by any other species of the planet! They're smarter than dolphins or whales . . . or even primates. They'll probably find someway of getting to us. Nature finds a way."

Outside the control room, the raptor opened its jaws, but instead of hearing a ferocious snarl or growl, Grant and Ellie heard, "Hey guys, can you let me in? I'd just love to kill everyone in that room."

Grant gasped. "See what I mean? They've already learned to speak, just by watching us!"

"Clever girl . . ." Ellie whispered.

The raptor's pupil swiveled from left to right as she inspected the control room through the window. "What are you guys doing in?" the raptor asked as she looked over at Lex on the computer. "Trying to reboot the system? Honesty, that's the best you can do? Pshaw! That's not going to make a difference!"

"Yes it will!" Ellie snapped back.

"No it won't."

"Yes it _WILL_!"

"No it _won't_!"

Grant leaned over to Ellie and whispered, "Please don't encourage the raptor."

"What if I bust through this window in the door?" asked the intelligent raptor. "Then what are you going to do?"

Getting rather irritated, Grant answered back, "We'll shoot you with this tranquilizer gun!"

"Wait, you guys have a gun, and you haven't used it yet? Where'd you guys get that anyway?" Then the raptor stepped back from the door and started heading down the hall. "Never mind, I'll find out by myself."

After the raptor left, Ellie peered out the window and asked, "Where's it going."

Grant shrugged. "She's probably looking for weapons."

From across the room, a computerized voice said the familiar phrase, "You've got mail."

Grant and Ellie went over to where Lex and Tim were and Grant asked, "Really? You're using a time like this to check your emails?"

Lex shook her head. "That wasn't me. It's the raptor." She opened the "email" box and an email appeared on the computer screen. It read: **Found weapons in closet. You are so dead! LOLZ, sincerely Big One.**

"What does Loh-lz mean?" Tim asked.

Grant gasped. "Oh no. They've already developed some futuristic language!"

"What can we do?" Ellie questioned.

"There's nothing we _can_ do," replied Grant. "They're the most dangerous animals on the planet! I know because I've dug up their bones. They've gotten more and more intelligent and will soon take over the planet!"

Suddenly, the raptor appeared in the one of the control room's windows wearing a cowboy hat and jacket and holding not one, but two large guns in its hands loaded with tranquilizer darts – enough in each one to knock a human out for weeks! That was plenty of time for the raptor to reach Grant and the others and completely consume them.

"I'm back, losers!" the raptor screamed with a cowboy accent.

"Everybody get down!" Grant cried.

The raptor prepared one of the guns when suddenly a tranquilizer dart zoomed in and landed in its own neck, followed by dozens more. The raptor screamed out and fell to the ground, doomed to be sleep for a long time.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" cried the person responsible for downing the raptor. He went over to the control room door and used his keys to open the door Lex had locked from the computer. Ellie gasped – it was Ray Arnold! He had found a tranquilizer gun of his own. "I've had it with the crazy raptors, on this crazy dino-infested island!"

"Ray! You're alive!" Ellie exclaimed. Then her face took on a puzzled expression when she added, "And with both arms."

Ray looked at his arms. "Sure I've got both arms, why wouldn't I?"

"Because . . . black arm fell on me . . . we thought you were dead!"

Ray nodded and said, "Oh, I see. So a black arm falls on you, you automatically _assume_ it's mine!"

"No . . ." Ellie paused, ". . . that's not–"

CRASH! The wall seemed to explode in a million smithereens as the huge and terrible head of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ busted through and released a bloodcurdling roar.

"Leaping terrible lizards!" Ray exclaimed. "There are dinosaurs all over the place!" Every ran away and screamed as the hungry dinosaur broke further into the control room to start the hunt.

Scene: Helicopter flying over the ocean, away from Isla Nublar

The helicopter flew away from Isla Nublar. Safely inside behind the pilot were Hammond, Malcolm and bandaged up Grant, Ellie, Lex and Tim. They sat silently as the chopper left the dinosaur-infested island.

The pilot broke the silence. "So you guys had a rough time on that island, huh?" A brief silence followed before the pilot continued. "Yeah, I know what that's like."

Hammond looked out the window to the ocean outside, sad that his dream of creating a theme park full of dinosaurs was now gone. He sighed, "I sure hope Dr. Henry Wu remembered to close the mosasaur paddock before he left."

Suddenly, a large mosasaur called _Tylosaurus_ exploded from the water and leaped into the air. It grabbed the helicopter and the screaming passengers in its jaws and with a great splash, they were all underneath the waves.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow, these characters managed to survive so they could take part in _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_ and _Jurassic Park III_. How they did that . . . I haven't the slightest idea!**


End file.
